A New Mistery
by AnUnknownFigure
Summary: Sherlock rentre à Baker Street pour découvrir que Mycroft est venu rendre visite à John. Le comportement de John envers lui change alors du tout au tout et Sherlock est déterminé à découvrir ce que son frère a bien pu lui dire.


**Hello! :) Voici un One shot sur le couple Sherlock/John.**

 **Il n'a pas été relu par une personne extérieure donc désolée à l'avance pour les erreurs d'orthographe/ de grammaire/ conjugaison ou autre qui m'auront échappées.**

 **Un poil UA je le crains, je ne savais pas quoi faire de Mary pour être honnête, alors elle n'apparaît pas ^^".**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions. :)**

 **ATTENTION: cette histoire contient des relations explicites entre hommes, vous êtes prévenu.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

\- Toujours rien de nouveau, Lestrade m'a presque jeté dehors, se plaignit Sherlock.

Il gravit les dernières marches d'un pas souple et entra dans leur appartement avec un froissement de manteau. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ une heure plus tôt; son ordinateur était toujours ouvert sur le bureau, son mug abandonné à côté. Il découvrit sans surprise son pire ennemi installé dans son propre fauteuil, les mains sur son parapluie. Il avait noté la voiture dans la rue. John était assis face à lui et les deux hommes se fixaient en chien de faïence, comme si chacun tentait de lire les tréfonds de l'âme de l'autre. Mrs. Hudson avait apporté un plateau de thé, posé sur la petite table entre les deux.

Il entreprit d'enlever son manteau en attendant qu'on daigne le remarquer. Il n'y eu qu'un long moment de silence. Il remarqua le visage dur de son frère, le front plissé de John. Inquiétude? Peine? Finalement, Mycroft prit une inspiration et se tourna vers lui.

\- Si seulement tu arrêtais de le déranger quatre fois par jour pour savoir si il a une nouvelle affaire, peut-être se montrerait-il plus poli, cher frère.

\- Si seulement tu avais mieux à faire que suivre mes moindres faits et gestes, répondit distraitement Sherlock.

Une réplique inintelligente, une entrée en matière classique pour les frères Holmes, mais son attention était retenue par John. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête, ne l'avait même pas regardé; son expression restait sombre, ses épaules basses. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur son colocataire, puis il suspendit son manteau à sa place. Il croisa le regard de son frère, indéchiffrable comme toujours.

Dans l'escalier il n'avait entendu aucune voix, rien qu'un silence complet. Ils s'étaient tu dès l'instant où ils avaient entendu la porte. Quel genre d'information Mycroft pourrait vouloir ne donner qu'à John? Au point qu'il surveille ses sorties afin d'être certain qu'il ne soit pas là quand il irait lui parler? Les seules fois où ses deux-là communiquaient en son absence, s'étaient pour comploter dans son dos de nouvelles méthodes pour l'empêcher de se droguer. Mais il était clean en ce moment, il avait bouclé sa dernière affaire hier ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas encore assez pour courir un risque réel. John et Mycroft n'avaient donc rien à se dire sur le sujet.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de ta surcharge pondérale sur mon fauteuil, cher frère?

Mycroft renifla face à l'attaque mais ne releva pas. Une information qui inquiéterait John... Si cela avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le gouvernement, Mycroft se serait adressé directement à lui, pas à John. Troublé, il chercha machinalement son archet des yeux. Il aimait avoir quelque chose dans les mains en présence de son frère.

\- Une visite de courtoisie. C'est ce que font les gens qui veulent des nouvelles de ceux à qui ils tiennent. Mais je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu comprenne.

\- Comme si toi, tu comprenais. Quand tu veux des nouvelles, tu postes des informateurs dans notre quartier.

Pourquoi John ne réagissait-il pas? Pourquoi gardait-il la tête baissée? Et comme son ennemi avait prit sa place, lui-même restait planté là à fixer John. Mycroft ricana.

\- Et bien, peut-être que mes informateurs sont occupés ailleurs.

\- Si l'Angleterre a encore besoin de moi, qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller toute seule, je ne serais pas toujours libre.

Sherlock se tourna enfin vers Mycroft, qui le fixait de l'air condescendant qu'il prenait toujours quand il savait quelque chose de plus que lui. Il devait le mettre dehors, décida-t-il. Alors, John lui dirait quel était le problème.

\- Bien, lança-t-il après un moment de silence, je vais très bien. Et John aussi. Merci de ta visite.

Nouveau moment de silence. Il n'aima pas du tout l'échange de regard qu'il y eu entre John et Mycroft.

\- Ça veut dire que tu peux partir maintenant, insista Sherlock.

Son frère releva les yeux vers lui, le dévisagea un moment, puis soupira et se leva.

\- Réfléchissez à ce que j'ai dis, docteur, dit-il avec un regard paternaliste pour John.

Ce dernier détourna le regard.

\- Au revoir, petit frère.

\- Oui c'est ça, à une prochaine visite de courtoisie.

Il le poussa quasiment vers les escaliers pour le faire marcher plus vite.

\- Je ne te raccompagne pas, conclut-il en claquant la porte dans son dos.

Il attendit que son frère ait atteint le bas des marches et que la porte d'entrée se soit refermée pour se tourner vers son colocataire.

\- Que voulait-il?

John se releva, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- La routine habituelle, répondit-il. Comment vont les enquêtes, si tu ne mets pas ta santé en danger, tout ça...

Il se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Mycroft peut téléphoner pour ça

\- Peut-être qu'il passait par là et qu'il a préféré venir en personne, pour une fois.

\- Peut-être qu'il passait par là? répéta Sherlock, incrédule. Sérieusement? John, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il fit un pas en avant et John bondit sur les tasses de thé comme si c'était une arme. Il ramassa le plateau avec des gestes précipités.

\- Je vais ramener ça à Mrs. Hudson, lança-t-il avant de battre en retraite.

\- John, attends...

Il ne lui courut pas après, il n'était pas un suspect en fuite après tout, mais il resta planté au milieu du salon, perturbé et … oui, blessé, il pensait bien être blessé. Il avait cru que John restait sur la défensive en présence de Mycroft, et qu'il se confierait quand ils seraient seuls. Mais maintenant, c'était de lui qu'il fuyait. Pourquoi refusait-il de le regarder depuis tout à l'heure? Qu'est-ce que Mycroft avait pu lui raconter?

Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil, en position de méditation, tout à ce nouveau mystère. Avait-il fait quelque chose, que seul Mycroft savait, et qui pourrait mettre John en froid avec lui s'il l'apprenait? Absurde, John l'avait vu dans ses pires moments et était toujours resté, il n'avait rien fait d'autre d'assez grave dans sa vie pour que John le fuit. À moins qu'il n'ait pas conscience de la gravité de l'acte par rapport à l'éthique du médecin... Non, non, il aurait fallut que ce soit un acte récent pour que son frère ne le prévienne que maintenant, il n'avait rien fait récemment. Qu'avait dit Mycroft? « Réfléchissez à ce que j'ai dis ». Et si cela ne concernait que le docteur, et qu'il était juste hautement perturbé? Il se repassa toute la scène dans son esprit, à la recherche d'un indice.

Il y était encore quand John remonta. Sherlock releva la tête pour le suivre des yeux. Son visage était obstinément neutre, ses mouvements calmes, calculés même. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa chambre. Il allait s'isoler, il trouverait sans doute bientôt une excuse pour quitter l'appartement pour plusieurs heures. Il devait agir avant.

\- John, je m'ennuie, allons dîner dehors ce soir.

Le militaire s'immobilisa, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

\- J'ai déjà un engagement ce soir.

\- Non c'est faux.

Il examina la ligne tendue de ses épaules, ses poings serrés.

\- Et si je viens tout juste de décider de sortir, hein? Tu ne lis pas dans les pensées, Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu en saurais?

\- Alors sortons tous les deux!

Il bondit de son siège et vint se planter devant lui à grandes enjambées. Il se baissa pour fouiller son regard, envahissant totalement son espace personnel. John recula et leva les mains, comme pour se protéger.

\- Pourquoi?

Il était exaspéré, mais toujours ce malaise, ce regard fuyant. Ça ne ressemblait pas à John, John était toujours franc, il n'avait jamais rien à cacher. Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas que Sherlock le lise?

Quelque chose que Mycroft savait mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Sherlock sache... Des dizaines d'hypothèses traversèrent son esprit en un éclair, mais aucune ne retint son attention comme valable.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est plus... -Il fouilla son esprit à la recherche d'un vocabulaire approprié- sympa?

John rit presque face à ça.

\- Sympa? Sherlock, tu te moque bien de ce qui est « sympa ».

\- Non, pas du tout, j'ai envie d'aller boire un verre avec toi. Ça se fait entre amis, non?

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas John, pas une seconde. Il s'était peut-être approché à nouveau, inconsciemment, mais aucun des deux ne le releva. John le regarda enfin, hésitant.

\- Aller, tu ne peux pas dire non, c'est moi qui offre.

Le docteur ne voulait pas parler maintenant mais Sherlock trouverait bien un moyen de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pour l'instant, l'important, c'était que John ne le fuit pas parce que... parce que John ne devait pas le fuir.

\- Si je dis non, tu me suivras de toute façon, n'est-ce pas? Soupira-t-il.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, céda John.

Il s'éloigna de lui, les épaules un peu plus détendues, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sherlock attendit qu'il lui tournât le dos pour s'accorder un sourire face à cette victoire. Bon, John restait avec lui, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

* * *

Le soir même, Sherlock et John étaient assis face à face dans un petit restaurant à quelques rues de Baker Street. Le sentiment de triomphe dût à sa victoire fut de courte durée. John était resté dans sa chambre une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait besoin de rester seul pour se ressaisir. Sherlock était resté allongé sur son canapé, son ennui oublié, préoccupé qu'il était par son nouveau cas. Ne pas comprendre le rendait fou, mais la complexité des sentiments n'étaient pas son point fort. Il avait harceler son frère un moment dans l'espoir d'un indice, mais ce dernier ne lui avait même pas répondu. Il en était réduit à une sensation de frustration constante et un ressentiment pour Mycroft, qui avait osé tout perturber à Baker Street.

Désormais, John était cordial mais excessivement silencieux, malgré tous les efforts du détective pour briser la glace. Il s'était forcé à manger, il essayait d'entretenir une conversation la plus normale et ennuyeuse possible. Il lui demandait comment allait son travail de médecin, ses amis, ses conquêtes, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà déduit rien qu'en le regardant. John lui répondait de manière laconique, et évitait toujours son regard. Quand il tenta d'aborder la visite de Mycroft, le docteur se referma complètement et ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant.

Sherlock s'enveloppa dans son manteau avec un soupir contrarié. Que John lui cache quelque chose et qu'il ne parvienne pas à deviner quoi le plongeait dans des abysses d'exaspération perplexe. Une information qui inquiéterait John... ça ne pouvait pas être des nouvelles sur sa famille ou ses amis, Mycroft n'en aurait rien à faire. Moriarty était mort, ça ne pouvait pas être des nouvelles sur lui. Il avait pensé à la Femme, si jamais ils l'avaient retrouvé... mais si on partait par là, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, sur n'importe qui. John finissait toujours par venir vers lui, mais là il le fuyait. John ne devait pas le fuir. John était le seul qui ne le fuyait pas. Tout ça à cause de Mycroft! Et pourquoi Mycroft venait-il mettre son gros nez dans leurs affaires, de toute façon?

\- Sherlock, arrête.

Le détective revint à lui et réalisa qu'il tapait son assiette avec la lame de son couteau à un rythme nerveux. Il posa le couvert et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de sortir finalement. On rentre?

John acquiesça et ils se levèrent pour payer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sherlock prit sa décision. Parvenu à Baker Street, sa détermination était de fer.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, tel un général chargeant pour la bataille, John sur les talons. Une fois dans leur appartement, il laissa à peine le temps au médecin de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'être fatiguer et d'aller dans sa chambre. Il bondit immédiatement sur son colocataire et, après une brève lutte, parvint à le plaquer contre le mur, sans doute grâce à l'effet de surprise.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

\- On ne bouge pas, ordonna Sherlock en maintenant sa prise. On va enfin pouvoir parler, et hors de question que tu t'échappes cette fois.

À sa plus grande satisfaction, John cessa de lutter. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais l'expression de son ami restait dure à déchiffrer dans la pénombre. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu le temps d'allumer la lumière avant leur petite altercation et la nuit était déjà tombée. L'appartement n'était éclairé que par un lampadaire dans la rue, qui déversait sa lumière à travers la fenêtre.

\- Enfin, Sherlock, tu es ridicule.

\- _Je_ suis ridicule?

Il fronça les sourcils, exaspéré. Ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus, il n'avait qu'à lui répondre!

\- Oui, Sherlock. Tu as oublié un petit détail.

\- Ah oui? Et quoi?

\- Je suis un soldat.

Sur ce, il se défit de sa prise sans difficulté. Avant que Sherlock ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, John le fit basculer sur le canapé, lui monta dessus, et l'immobilisa avec dextérité. Le détective avait maintenant le nez dans les coussins et un militaire entraîné étalé sur son dos, qui le clouait sur place. John lui maintenait une main dans le dos et avait son autre bras autour de ses épaules, l'immobilisant avec efficacité. Sherlock marmonna dans les coussins.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était ridicule. Quoi?

Il soulagea un peu la pression pour lui permettre de relever la tête.

\- Lâche-moi, maugréa le détective.

\- C'est toi qui m'a attaqué, je te rappelle.

\- Tu allais encore fuir! s'énerva Sherlock.

Il se tortilla un moment pour manifester son indignation, sans résultat. John grogna et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Arrête ça. Et je ne fuyais pas!

\- Ah non?!

Sherlock releva brusquement la tête dans une tentative stupide et inutile de fusiller son colocataire du regard, étant donné que dans cette position il ne pouvait fusiller que le canapé, et manqua d'écraser le nez de son tortionnaire dans le processus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi depuis cet après-midi?

\- Quoi? Je ne suis pas, Sherlock bon sang, arrête de t'agiter comme ça, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

\- Tu vois? Tu éludes encore la question, tu fuis. Qu'est-ce que Mycroft t'as dit? Et je n'aurais pas besoin de m'agiter si tu me laissais respirer!

John grogna à nouveau et le relâcha enfin. Le brun se libéra immédiatement pour se mettre en position assise, nez à nez avec le médecin. Ce dernier descendit de son colocataire, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de tenter une sortie.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir, alors tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe.

John soupira et se passa la main sur le visage avec lassitude.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, indigné.

\- Moi? Moi, je ne comprendrais pas?

Le soldat tourna la tête vers lui pour le fixer avec une certaine exaspération.

\- Non, Sherlock, tu ne comprendrais pas.

Le génie chercha un moment un mot assez fort pour exprimer l'absurdité d'une telle déclaration, mais n'en trouva aucun. À la place, il s'assit correctement sur le canapé et John se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quelque chose que lui ne comprendrait pas...

\- Très bien, alors explique-moi.

\- Sherlock, ton frère et moi avons parlé de quelque chose qui ne regarde que moi, je ne veux pas en parler, fin de l'histoire.

\- Absurde!

Le mot fusa avec beaucoup plus d'agressivité que Sherlock ne l'aurait voulu. Une douleur désagréable le prit à la poitrine et il se promit que son tout premier assassinat serait tellement bien organisé que personne ne pourrait ne serai-ce que _retrouver_ le cadavre de Mycroft Holmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Mycroft et pas à moi?

Sa voix monta dans les aigus vers la fin et John le dévisagea avec cet air idiot qu'affectionnait tant le commun des mortels.

\- Mycroft n'était pas censé être au courant non plus, à vrai dire. Et j'espère bien ne plus jamais avoir à parler de ça, répondit-il d'une voix prudente.

Sherlock éprouva une soudaine envie de frapper quelque chose pour évacuer sa frustration mais, étant donné que son pire ennemi n'était pas à portée de main, il prit le parti de se lever et de tourner en rond dans le salon.

\- Et comment Mycroft saurait quelque chose qui ne « regarde que toi » si tu ne lui as pas dit? Bon sang, John! On vit ensemble, rien ne m'échappe, je sais tout de ta vie, alors c'est forcément quelque chose que je sais déjà!

\- Sherlock, ne t'énerves pas...

\- Je ne m'énerve pas! cria-t-il en pivotant pour pointer un doigt menaçant vers son colocataire.

Ce dernier sursauta et tenta de parler, mais le détective ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je suis très calme, et certainement pas « ridicule ». C'est ton comportement qui est totalement absurde depuis tout à l'heure. Alors tu vas m'écouter, monsieur je-suis-un-soldat! Il n'y a aucune raison imaginable qui puisse justifier le fait que _Mycroft_ ait le droit de savoir quelque chose te concernant, et moi pas. Contrairement à ce que l'humanité semble penser, je ne suis pas le petit frère attardé et si Mycroft peut comprendre, alors moi aussi!

John tenta à nouveau de l'interrompre, en vain.

\- Non, attend, laisse-moi finir. Que tu ne veuilles pas me dire quelque chose, certes, je peux le concevoir; même si c'est parfaitement ridicule, tiens le toi pour dit. Mais que tu laisse Mycroft entrer ici, se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde de toute évidence pas et te dire va savoir quoi qui te bouleverse pour tout l'après-midi, ça je ne l'accepte pas.

Il enjamba la table basse et vint se planter devant le médecin bouche bée, un bras appuyé de chaque côté de sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, son visage penché sur le sien.

\- Alors si Mycroft t'a dit quoi faire, il n'en a pas le droit. Si il t'a dit de ne pas me faire confiance, il se trompe. Et si il croit pouvoir venir ici et tout perturber entre nous sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il fait une grossière erreur. Entendu?

Visiblement décontenancé, John tendit la main vers lui mais Sherlock s'éloignait déjà, assez content de cette petite mise au point. Puis il réalisa à la mine désertée par toute intelligence de son colocataire que finalement, il s'était peut-être un peu emporté et que certaines de ses paroles étaient allées plus loin qu'il ne le voulait au départ. Il se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise, et retira son manteau pour se donner une contenance.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme pour montrer à John qu'il se maîtrisait parfaitement, tu ne m'as pas appris toi-même que les amis doivent s'entraider quand ça ne va pas? Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Il s'éloigna de John pour aller poser son manteau, et en profiter pour se composer un visage neutre. Le médecin ne semblait pas vouloir réagir dans un avenir proche et Sherlock commençait à se dire qu'il avait dû le vexer à un moment, sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si tu ne fais pas sens avec toi-même? poursuivit-il pour combler le silence. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'estime que si il y a un problème, tu peux m'en parler, quoi qu'en dise Mycroft.

Un bruissement. John se levait derrière lui.

\- Sherlock...

\- Mmh?

Une main se posa doucement dans son dos et il se retourna pour faire face à John en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-il une tête pareille?

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Mycroft...

Sherlock s'étouffa à moitié.

\- Pardon? Moi? Pourquoi... pourquoi je serais jaloux de Mycroft?

\- Et bien, peut-être que j'avais raison et que tu ne comprends pas.

John eut une moue étrange. Il s'était encore rapproché et parlait d'une voix basse et douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on les entende. Sa main glissa doucement de son dos pour venir se poser sur son torse. Perturbé par ce changement de comportement, Sherlock eut besoin d'un moment pour formuler une réponse.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Quel genre de choses je ne pourrais pas comprendre?

La main se resserra sur l'avant de sa chemise pour le tirer plus près et John tendit le cou. Le détective ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent à peine.

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Son cerveau enregistra tous les détails de la scène: le silence de l'appartement troublé par une voiture dans la rue, l'obscurité, la pression sur ses lèvres, le souffle de John sur sa joue, la chaleur de sa peau, son odeur qu'il ne pouvait rater à une telle distance, le resserrement convulsif de sa main sur sa chemise. Puis s'éteignit. Il ne lui apporta aucune conclusion édifiante, aucun trait d'esprit d'une intelligence supérieure, aucune solution appropriée. Il lui signifia juste qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

Le temps reprit son cours, John s'éloigna doucement et Sherlock resta planté là, bouche bée.

\- Ce genre de choses, Sherlock, chuchota le médecin.

Le brun prit une soudaine inspiration quand John s'éloigna. Il se redressa, se racla gorge. Réajusta sa chemise. Se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Se racla à nouveau la gorge. Éprouva une brève bouffée de désespoir.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, Sherlock, je ne voulais pas... te brusquer comme ça, tenta le médecin face à son désarroi. C'est juste... avec ce que tu as dit je... j'ai cru...

\- Je suis flatté par ton intérêt, coupa brusquement Sherlock, mais je... enfin il y a, c'est que... mon travail, enfin je ne... suis marié, ce que je veux dire c'est que... voilà.

Il se tut, encore plus perturbé par la bouillie incompréhensible que sa bouche avait fait du message déjà peu clair envoyé par son cerveau à l'agonie.

\- Pardon, Sherlock, intervint John, l'air aussi misérable que lui. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec ça, je sais que tu n'as que faire de... de _ça_. Mycroft m'avait prévenu que tu te moquerais bien de mes sentiments et que je ne ferais que m'embarrasser.

Il recula encore, mal à l'aise, pour mettre plus de distance entre eux.

\- Mycroft? Tes... tes _sentiments_? Attends, Mycroft?

L'indignation le réveilla comme un coup de pied dans le derrière.

\- C'est de ça dont vous avez parlé? Attends, tu as des... quoi?!

À ce stade, il ne savait même plus ce qui devait le choquer le plus, et fut bien embêté de découvrir que son esprit de génie ne lui servit à rien.

\- S'il te plaît, Sherlock, n'en parlons plus. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte pendant des mois, alors on peut continuer comme avant non?

\- Des mois? s'étrangla le brun. Attends qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Que Mycroft a dit que je ferais quoi? Cette fois il a gagné, je vais l'étrangler! Comment peut-il se permettre de parler pour moi?

Il fit un pas vers la porte mais John le retint par le bras.

\- Sherlock, arrête!

\- Alors, explique-moi!

John le lâcha en soupirant, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec l'air résigné d'un homme allant à la chaise électrique.

\- Tu l'auras voulu. Mycroft est venu me voir car il a deviné, va savoir comment, l'a... l'affection que je te porte. Il voulait me dire, enfin me rappeler, que tu méprises les sentiments, que tu les repousses et que tu ne les comprends pas. D'après lui, même si tu en avais, tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte tellement le concept t'est étranger. Il m'a dit que tu n'accorderais pas d'importance aux miens et que... que je ferais mieux de t'oublier. J'imagine qu'il croyait se montrer amical en faisant ça.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur ses pieds pendant toute son explication, cachant son expression à Sherlock. Ce dernier renifla.

\- Qu'est-ce que Mycroft sait de moi? Il...

\- Non, Sherlock! Il a raison!

Il releva brusquement la tête mais ne regarda pas le détective et se contenta de la secouer avec exaspération.

\- Ça fait des mois que j'ai réalisé que je suis amoureux de toi, que je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de toi, que je deviens complètement fou quand tu me regardes comme un problème à résoudre, que mon cœur s'arrête quand tu mets ta vie en danger, que je cherche constamment ta présence et que je meurs d'inquiétude quand je ne sais pas où tu es. Et toi, le génie, le seul détective consultant au monde, monsieur Sherlock Holmes en personne, tu n'as même pas vu ce qui se trouvait juste sous ton nez! Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, parce que tu ne comprends pas, parce que tu t'en moque bien!

Il planta enfin ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et Sherlock se retrouva complètement désarmé face à la nuance de désespoir qu'il pouvait y lire.

\- Enfin Sherlock, regarde-toi. Tu éprouves de la jalousie pour Mycroft, ça te fait mal que je te cache quelque chose, mais tu ne le réalises même pas, et surtout, tu ne l'avoueras jamais.

Il resta un instant la bouche ouverte, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose de plus, mais il finit par renoncer avec un soupir las. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et resta un moment ainsi, silencieux et immobile. De son côté, Sherlock restait debout, indécis, les pensées confuses et inutiles. Son cœur, lui, avait décidé de se comporter bizarrement, et il le sentait battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

John prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Son visage était neutre mais il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Bien, maintenant que je me suis suffisamment embarrassé pour toute une vie, j'aimerais que nous n'en reparlions plus jamais

Il passa près de lui pour regagner sa chambre. Sherlock eut comme un sursaut et se mit subitement en mouvement, sans réfléchir à ce qui le poussait à agir. Il attrapa son colocataire désarçonné et le tira à lui d'autorité.

\- Comme je disais, Mycroft a tort, articula-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Oh non, pas la peine de te débattre, cette fois je ne lâcherais pas.

Il l'attira encore plus près et prit sa bouche pour réduire toutes protestations au silence.

Ce ne fut pas glorieux, il devait bien l'admettre. John était trop surpris pour réagir et lui-même était trop occupé à l'empêcher de se débattre pour faire quelque chose de convenable. Qu'à cela ne tienne! Il fit une nouvelle tentative, puis une autre, et une autre encore. À chaque fois, il approfondissait un peu plus le baiser et sentait les protestations du médecin se faire moins virulentes.

Bientôt, il arrêta de lui agripper les épaules pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. La main de John se posa sur son épaule, légère, comme s'il hésitait entre le repousser ou l'attirer plus près. Sherlock pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes de manière plus insistante.

\- Sherl... Attends..., tenta-t-il de protester en penchant la tête en arrière.

Le génie ne voulut rien entendre et en profita plutôt pour partir à l'exploration de sa bouche. La phrase de John se perdit dans un grognement et il répondit à son baiser, pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Il s'autorisa un instant à savourer le goût de son ami, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, puis le poussa sans cesser de l'embrasser pour le conduire à l'aveuglette vers le canapé. John se laissa guider avec réticence et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sofa avec une grâce relative. La chute ayant brisée leur étreinte, John saisit l'occasion pour parler.

\- Attends, Sherlock, il est hors de question qu'on... qu'on flirte ensemble juste pour que tu puisse contredire Mycroft.

\- Me fais pas penser à lui dans un moment pareil, grogna Sherlock.

Sa bouche partit explorer la mâchoire du médecin, aimantée par son odeur qu'il découvrait si enivrante. L'autre tenta de le repousser.

\- Je suis sérieux, Sherlock. Si ça ne veut rien dire pour toi, je... je ne le supporterais pas, tu comprends?

Sherlock soupira et se redressa sur les mains pour considérer John, étalé sous lui. Si il voulait que le reste de la soirée se passe un peu mieux, il allait devoir faire un effort.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne comprend pas, déclara-t-il, même s'il avait la sensation que son corps aurait dû s'autodétruire plutôt que de laisser sortir un aveu pareil. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que tu ressens compte beaucoup. Que tu m'évites m'a rendu fou tout l'après-midi. L'idée que tu t'éloignes de moi me fait mal. La possibilité que tu puisses souffrir à cause de moi m'est insupportable. Si je dois te donner tout de moi pour que tu ailles mieux, alors je le ferais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Mais si toi tu comprends, alors ça va.

John le regarda un moment, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

\- Alors, on peut arrêter de parler de mon frère, maintenant? ajouta Sherlock, soudain mal à l'aise sous le regard de son ami.

\- Sherlock...

Le blond tandis la main vers lui et Sherlock se pencha aussitôt. Ce baiser-là fut encore meilleur. Les mains de John s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux, il ne cherchait plus à s'échapper mais au contraire à se rapprocher encore plus, et il se laissait explorer avec abandon, joueur et passionné. Le détective se laissa complètement emporté et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux essoufflés, les pupilles dilatées et les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Sherlock... jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller?

Haletant contre sa bouche, Sherlock amena ses mains sur l'avant de la chemise de John et commença à défaire les boutons.

\- Aussi loin que tu voudras bien aller, chuchota-t-il en retour.

Il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau mais John le repoussa doucement.

\- Sherlock, attends. Ce que tu as dit, à l'instant...

\- Quoi encore?

Le brun s'éloigna pour le considérer avec une moue boudeuse, puis il vit son expression, si vulnérable.

\- Tu... tu étais sérieux?

\- J'en pense le moindre mot, répondit-il en toute franchise.

Il se pencha à nouveau mais son compagnon posa la main sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir à distance.

\- Sherlock, souffla-t-il en fouillant son regard. Je t'aime.

Sherlock rougit comme un idiot, conscient qu'avec sa main à cet endroit-là, John n'avait pas pu manquer la façon dont son cœur s'était emballé. Le militaire le dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire, son expression devenue très douce, puis il l'embrassa pour chasser son embarras.

\- Tu as raison, arrêtons de parler.

Il l'enlaça avec force et se colla à lui. Le détective poussa un grognement de satisfaction et put enfin finir de déboutonner sa chemise pour accéder à son torse. Il sentit les mains de son amant se débarrasser de la sienne et, quand il l'enlaça à nouveau et que leur peau se rencontrèrent sans aucune barrière, il dut quitter sa bouche pour essayer de retrouver son souffle, le visage enfouit dans son cou.

\- John, je...

Les mains sur sa peau partirent du creux de ses reins pour remonter toute la longueur de son dos en une caresse affolante, avant de venir se perdre dans ses boucles noires. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

Son corps s'empreignait de la chaleur de celui de John. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de toucher sa peau. Son colocataire tira doucement sur ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête et il obéit avec docilité. Son cerveau court-circuita lorsqu'il lui mordit tendrement la lèvre inférieure avant de chuchoter:

\- Je sais. Ça ne fait rien...

Il tendit le cou pour l'embrasser profondément. Sherlock ferma très fort les yeux, déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu la douceur de ses caresses sur ses nerfs à vif, les battements précipités de son cœur dans sa poitrine, son propre corps qui réagissait sans son consentement, l'adrénaline qui faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime sans qu'il parvienne pourtant à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il avait eu raison de croire que les sentiments n'étaient qu'un obstacle à la réflexion. Et pourtant, entouré comme il l'était par les bras de John, il était incapable d'en ressentir la moindre répulsion.

Sans prévenir, John donna un coup de rein et son entrejambe décidément trop à l'étroit depuis quelques temps se pressa contre la sienne. Sherlock laissa échapper un son honteux, une sorte de gémissement à demi étranglé, mais son corps réagit sans lui laisser le temps d'être embarrassé et se pressa contre son amant en retour.

\- Sherlock, gémit John en détachant sa bouche de la sienne.

Il sentit ses mains descendre plus bas, hésiter un instant à la frontière de son pantalon, puis commencer à défaire sa ceinture. Il se laissa déshabiller obligeamment et suivit le mouvement pour aider John à le débarrasser de son pantalon. Quand il revint contre lui, les mains du blond ne se posèrent pas immédiatement sur lui; il les sentit hésiter un instant au-dessus de sa peau, leur léger tremblement provoquant un effleurement involontaire, avant de se loger enfin dans le bas de son dos, à la limite de son boxer.

De son côté, Sherlock explorait le torse sculpté par les années à l'armée, et savourait la sensation des muscles qui se contractaient sous ses mains. Il hésitait à imiter John cependant. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce besoin de contact, jamais compris la nécessité de ce genre de relations, et il restait indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Le médecin sembla comprendre et le repoussa sur le côté. Après une manœuvre maladroite qui faillit les envoyer sur le plancher, il parvint à inverser leur position et s'assit sur les hanches de Sherlock, désormais allongé sous lui. Il le tira par les épaules pour le faire se redresser et pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, on peut commencer doucement si tu préfères, murmura-t-il quand il se détacha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

John lui sourit et entreprit de finir de se déshabiller, bientôt aidé par Sherlock. Quand il se retrouva avec un John complètement nu sur les genoux, le détective se demanda brièvement à quel moment de la soirée les choses avaient pu déraper à ce point. Puis son amant glissa la main dans son caleçon pour se saisir de son érection et il décida que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

\- John... John, attends, haleta-t-il alors que la main autour de lui le caressait doucement pour le rendre fou.

\- Mmh, oui? marmonna le blond contre sa clavicule, qu'il torturait à l'aide de ses dents.

Sherlock fit un effort incroyable pour chasser sa main et tenta de retirer son boxer en se tortillant. John se souleva aussitôt pour l'aider et à peine le vêtement fut-il jeter au loin que sa main s'enroulait à nouveau autour de son sexe, comme si ne pas le toucher était impossible. Le brun gémit. Il serrait John tellement fort que ses ongles devaient rentrer dans sa peau mais l'autre n'en fit aucun commentaire. Il sentait ses bras trembler, sa force le quitter et sa tête se faire de plus en plus lourde alors que son corps se contractait de plaisir.

\- John, souffla-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Son amant prit l'une de ses mains et la poussa plus bas, contre son entrejambe. Il releva la tête pour le dévisager, se mordit la lèvre, puis toucha la peau douce de manière expérimentale. John poussa ses hanches contre lui, presque malgré lui, et Sherlock s'appliqua à imiter les mouvements qu'il faisait sur son membre. Le râle qu'il reçut en réponse le remplit de satisfaction plus sûrement que n'importe quelle enquête.

Les deux hommes se caressèrent mutuellement un moment. John avait son autre bras enroulé autour de ses épaules, le visage enfouit dans son cou pour étouffer ses grognements contre sa peau. Sherlock le maintenait contre lui d'un bras autour de sa taille et avait la tête renversée en arrière, gémissant son plaisir au plafond. Leurs mains respectives s'activaient entre eux, de plus en plus désordonnées, précipitées. Il sentait le souffle de John se faire de plus en plus court contre sa peau. Ses hanches bougeaient contre les siennes, imperceptiblement, sans son accord. Il gardait les yeux clos et la tête vide pour se laisser emporter par les sensations physiques.

S'il devait faire ça pour rendre John heureux, alors il le referait. Au centuple. Tous les jours s'il le fallait. Et tant pis si cela freinait sa réflexion, si ça le rendait plus vulnérable, si ça lui faisait ressentir un tas de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était John, et il méritait au moins ça.

Le plaisir éclata dans ses reins, dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine, tout son corps se contracta et il laissa échapper un râle étranglé alors qu'il cédait à l'orgasme. Il dut faire un effort de concentration colossal pour maintenir le rythme de ses caresses et peu après, il sentit John se tendre contre lui et jouir dans sa main en mordant son épaule pour étouffer son cri.

Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre quelques minutes, le temps de redescendre et de reprendre leur souffle. John s'accrochait à lui comme s'il craignait qu'il le laisse en plan après tout ça, et Sherlock lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour le rassurer.

Peu de temps après, alors que John somnolait, étendu sur le canapé sans aucune grâce, Sherlock se releva et récupéra son portable dans son pantalon, abandonné sur le plancher. Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, au diable sa nudité, et alluma l'appareil pour envoyer un message à son frère.

« _Ne remets plus jamais les pieds chez moi »_

La réponse fusa quelques secondes après. Il l'attendait, le fourbe.

 _« Et moi qui m'attendais à des remerciements »_

Sherlock grogna. Il pouvait presque entendre le petit ton snob. Il éteignit son portable avec exaspération et se releva. John lui lança un regard intrigué, les paupières à demi-fermées. Au lieu de lui donner une explication, le détective monta sur le canapé et s'allongea à nouveau, à moitié couché sur lui. Loin de s'en plaindre, John sourit et tendit la main pour lui caresser paresseusement le dos. Il pourrait s'y habituer sans problème, à la réflexion.


End file.
